Promise Me
by HG-HR551
Summary: As the gun fire rained down on the crouched form of Elliot Stabler, he couldn't help but mutter a curse. E/O Rating is for Language.


**A/N ****I had this little piece of inspiration so I decided to write it. Takes place before Kathy was pregnant with Eli. The only relevant piece of information that is different from the actual SVU storyline is that Elliot and Kathy are divorced, and that Eli isn't born obviously. **

**Oh, another A/N I don't have a beta, so this is just my editing. If you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. I won' t be offended.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own these characters, you got some serious issues. That's all. **

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

As the gun fire rained down on the crouched form of Elliot Stabler, hidden behind old crates in the warehouse, he couldn't help but mutter a curse. He was outnumbered, on the low ground, and was running out of bullets. And to top it off, backup was at least fifteen minutes out. He popped out of his crouching position to fire off two rounds.

_Shit._ He cursed to himself as both shots missed their intended target. Five against one, and only seven bullets remaining. _This is not good. _Elliot thought, as he turned and fired another round, this time managing to hit his target. _One down,_ Elliot thought grimly. _Four more to go_.

Elliot took a second to survey his surroundings as his opponents were temporarily sidetracked with checking on their fallen comrade. Typical old, abandoned warehouse. Scattered crates and old merchandise were the only things that remained, the only indication that at one point, someone stood in this warehouse with a dream of success. Elliot looked around the room, three men upstairs firing down from the second story decks, two of the men on his right, one man and one dead body on the left. The last remaining man, Lonnie Dier, was on Elliot's level, crouched behind similar crates that protected Elliot, guarding the only exit that wasn't boarded up.

The more he surveyed his surroundings the bigger the pit in his stomach got. _No, this is definitely not good._

_How in the hell did this happen?_ Elliot thought, as the gunfire started with a renewed vigor, the news of their friends death being relayed to them.

Of course, Elliot knew how this had happened. For two weeks they had been tracking down Lonnie Dier, human trafficker and all-around bastard. While doing some digging into his background, Elliot had discovered this warehouse, which they had suspected of being a safe house that Dier had used before he went on the run. Elliot had decided to check it out, see if there was anything there that may lead them to his current whereabouts, it was a long shot, but worth a try. Cragen had told him to wait, and that he would get a team together, just in case, but Elliot had brushed him off, saying that there was no way Dier would try to hide somewhere that could be traced to him.

_"No way Dier is that stupid, boss._" Were his exact words to Cragen. He was wrong.

Elliot had been in the building for all of thirty seconds before Dier and his men had opened fire on him, and Elliot had called in for backup and been informed that due to the location of the warehouse, the closest officers were 20 minutes out, minimum.

Elliot popped up and fired off three more rounds. He managed to hit one of his targets, but it was only a graze. Three bullets remaining.

_"Elliot, Elliot, you there?_" Cragen`s voice came through his radio.

"Yeah, I'm here." Elliot said.

"_We're on our way, we got all units rolling you're way, but the closest are still ten minutes out. You're going to have to hold on until then." _Cragen's said, his voice crackling over the radio.

"I'm doing what I can hear Don, but I am almost out of ammo." Elliot said, ducking as one shot came particularly close to hitting its target.

"Just do what you can. Elliot, we will be there soon." Don said over the radio.

Elliot took a deep breath, and popped up fast, firing off one round, taking out the man he had previously wounded. Two rounds left, three men left and ten minutes to go.

As Dier and his men continued to fire, Elliot knew this wasn`t going to end well. As he ran through his options in his mind, he made a realization. There was no scenario that he could foresee that ended with him walking out of here alive. With that realization, the realization that he was going to die, he pulled out his cell phone, and pushed the speed dial number for the only person he wanted to talk to at that moment. The only person who didn't know exactly where they stood with him, and the only person in the world who deserved to know that more than anybody.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Elliot!" Olivia Benson answered on her cell phone as she drove through the streets of New York like a maniac, the lights of her unmarked car flashing and parting the traffic for her. "What's going on? Cragen said you were in trouble."

"Yeah, Liv, I am" Elliot said, as he peered over and fired at one of the men, who was trying to advance on his position. "I've only got one bullet left, Liv, I don't, uh, I don't think I'm getting out of this one." Elliot said, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"No, no, no, don't say that, backup will be there soon, you're going to make it out of there."Liv said, her own eyes starting to tear as she sped up, desperately trying to make it to the warehouse.

"Shh, Liv, don't cry, I need to tell you something." Elliot said, hating with ever fiber of his being that he was causing her pain, that they had to have this conversation. And most of all hating that his death would be even more painful.

Ever since Elliot Stabler first laid his eyes on Olivia Benson, he knew that he would do anything to prevent her from feeling pain. That feeling only intensified when he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Those chocolate pools that drew Elliot in, and made him forget all the troubles, all the bullshit with his wife, the horrors of his job and made him believe that maybe one day, he could finally be truly happy. They could be truly happy.

Elliot sighed, peered over the edge of his cover, took note of his enemy's position and began talking.

"I just wanted to say, uh, I just wanted to tell you, that you, you, Olivia Benson, are the best person I have ever met, and you are my everything. I love you, and I have loved you since the day I met you. And the only regret I have in this life, is that we never got to grow old together. That we never got to be, to be happy together." Elliot said, the lump in this throat painful as he choked out his words.

Elliot glanced at his attackers once more, and fired off his last bullet, hitting the man on his left who was just about to fire.

Two men left, Dier and one henchman, no bullets remaining.

"Liv, I haven't got much time, I'm all out of ammo, and it won't be long before Dier realizes it. I just, I wanted to let you know, that I love you." Elliot said, unashamed of the tears falling down his face.

"I know you do you El, and I, I love you, I love you so much." Olivia cried into her phone. "I will always love you." Olivia confessed as she heard the voices of Dier and his henchmen become louder through the phone.

"Liv, Liv, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me two something's." Elliot said quickly as Dier and his man advanced now that they had figured out that Elliot was out of ammo.

"Anything, El, anything." Olivia said quietly into her phone as she continued to drive, even though she knew it was futile.

"I want you, to lookout for my kids. They love you, and I need you to be there for them, like you were always there for me." Elliot said quickly.

"I promise you, El, I will look after them." She said painfully.

"And this is important, I need you to move on. I don't want you to spend your life grieving over me, I stand that. I need you to continue on with your life, no matter how painful. I need you to find someone and be happy Liv. Can you do that?" Elliot said, the urgency in his voice picking up.

"There is nobody who could ever make me as happy as you El. No matter how long I look."Olivia said truthfully as she cried into her cell phone.

"I know baby, I know, but I need you to try. I need you to promise me that you will try." Elliot said, the urgency again picking up in his voice. "Promise me!" he yelled into his phone.

"I,I promise." Olivia said, choking on a sob as the line of phone began breaking up.

"Elliot? Elliot? ELLIOT?" Olivia screamed into her phone, pleading with the universe to hear his voice respond, but the only sound she heard was a gunshot, followed by the sound of the dial tone ringing in her ear.

And with that sound, part of Olivia Benson died.

**A/N So, that's it for now. I don't know if I am going to continue this story or if I am going to make it a one shot. All depends on the feedback I get so, with that. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
